


Wentworth Love

by Autograss_Girl_Racer_T17



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autograss_Girl_Racer_T17/pseuds/Autograss_Girl_Racer_T17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm rubbish at Tittles and Summaries.<br/>Please just read my work if you want to and review back.<br/>The story is from Franky and Erica in the office (around the kiss).<br/>In this Bridget was at Wentworth when Erica was Governor.<br/>Sorry if there's any Grammar and Tense errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming into my story, the first chapter just follows the kiss on what happened in the scene. More will come in chapter 2 where Mark and Bridget will join in.

Erica knew this meeting was going to be difficult and hard when she needed to talk to Franky. Franky was top dog and the reputation always meant you had to keep things a secret unless you want to be lower ranked by the other women. She was about to perched herself against her desk just as an officer brought Franky in, I dismiss the officer with a smile as Franky closed the door and sat on one of the chairs slouched comfortably.

"I need proof that Jacs has a vendetta against Bea" I began as I sat on the edge of my desk looking at the prisoner, looking at Franky while staying professional. Truth was she all these feelings for Franky from weeks ago when the prisoner came into her dreams. Since then she tried to stay professional but it was becoming harder each day to stop the flirting. As this was to help with an investigation, she had to stay professional before she lost her nerve as she was all ready feeling aroused by just looking at the prisoner.

Franky had turned her head slightly, not looking to impressed as she fiddled with her ear and shook her head lightly before turning her attention back to me as her arm goes lazily back to the chair "And you want to talk to me?" She sounded tired and not wanting to really talk about it.

"When you wanna help Bea, please this is your chance" I say simply, looking at Franky properly, using a soft tone of voice as Franky so far had not started any flirting. But it soon changed as Franky stayed silent for a few seconds before leaning her head on her right arm which she had rose on the arm, still looking at me straight on as she asked "Why am I hear?"

"You're here because I want to make this better place for the women" I state o her for a fact, making her make a fake giggle or was it a gasp? I don't know and didn't care. Franky turned her head, wiping her nose before turning back at me requisitioning her previous question "Why am I really here" she had replied to me in a flirty type tone, making my body start to ache for the women in front of me. It took all my power not to give in to my desires as I look away for a few seconds to compose myself and answer.

I look back to Franky a few seconds after I turned my head away, Franky clearly wasn't wanting to give the answers she was looking for so she needed to give the prisoner a option "If you don't want to help me, then just leave" I sounded exhausted and half sounded like I was giving in, well to my own ears any way as I gently shook my head to Franky, ready for a typical Franky reply.

"You don't care about the women..." Franky started as I mutter as I roll my eyes to ceiling "oh here we go" sounding like I didn't know it was coming as Franky continued "it's all bullshit" which made me look at the floor, waiting for the flirting to start.

Franky took a breath as she looks into my eyes before she began speaking "You're hiding here with us..." that made me look up regretfully into her eyes as she continued to speak after a small pause "you get off on being here." Fuck could she read my mind? I thought as I knew she was right.

"Get out" I say after a few seconds of staring at her, firmly but quietly so my secretary doesn't here me as I get up and walks towards the door, Franky quickly followed behind me and was talking to me, "and the thing that scares you the most..." she began as I turn around to face her, she was close to me and I let her push me towards the dark corner of my office, her pushing me against it "that when your fucking him you're thinking of me."

This made me very alert and snap out of my dazed zone as she could feel the sexual tension grow between them, I push harshly on her shoulder, making her move away as I say more loudly this time "get out!"

But this doesn't stop her as I try to side step back to my desk but Franky had stepped back into my personal space and I make a strange noise as she pushed me back against the wall, our bodies close together touching. I try to place my arms on her shoulder to push her away but she was too quick and her lips crash harshly and roughly against my own. Having a mental debate inside my head as I slightly moan at being caught off guard professionally as I attempt with my hands to push her off and muffling a "get out" against Franky's lips. 

I really wanted to just kiss her back and give in to my desires but I was engaged to Mark who adored her and Franky was her prisoner and it was forbidden for this type of thing to happen especially while the prisoner is inside. Eventually my hands had found her neck like hers was and I give in to her and started to kiss Franky back. Franky gently held my throat as we kissed deeply for only a few seconds but god it felt good as it softened. 

I open my mouth, prompting Franky to do the same, ready for a tongue fight but it never came as Franky moved her head away a little bit forcing me to blink my eyes to open and I look straight into her eyes with the thought of why did she stop when it had just started.

Franky had moved further away as we stared into each others eyes before Franky made a move to the door, licking her bottom lip as she does, having a smug grin on her face as I just stood there trying to figure out what really had just happened, barely hearing the door open. Franky gave me one last look with a silly grin before leaving the office and closed the door behind her.

I release the breath I was holding as I reached out my right hand and braced it against the wall. I was turned on real bad by now and still had ages to go on work and still had to help Bea out. I stood there trying to think of work but all that was going through her mind was how good Franky felt against her, how loving and deep the kiss was and how great it felt, how them fingers gently put pressure to her wind pipe and thinking where them hands could touch.

5 minutes later I had just about composed enough energy to make it back to my desk, slouching back into my chair and sighed, trying to put the kiss to the side and continue working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was becoming quite long so I'm doing it into 2 smaller chapters.  
> Here's part 1.  
> Mark/Erica fans the date is mainly in part 2, and I will update part 2 later today longs I don't become busy.

Franky was now laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had returned back to her cell on her own as she wanted not to be distracted. She was thankful that everyone else was in the yard, it meant she had time to herself. The pillow was supporting her head as she daydreamed on what had just happened in the office. Erica had kissed her back and she couldn't believe it, at just the thought of Erica made Franky aroused, but she had calm down as she had a meeting with Bridget in a few hours. She masturbated for ages until she came about 5 times calling Erica's name into the back of her hand.

Franky was just sorting herself out to make herself presentable and not like she had just fucked herself when Linda walked into the cell "Franky, want to follow me?" Franky gave a nod as she followed the blonde lady to Bridget's office for her counselling session.  
\--------------------------  
Back with Erica and her phone buzzed on the table, indicating she had a text. It startles her from the dream she had from Franky and their kiss. She reached across and picked up the cell phone, smiling as she read the text from Mark 'Hi Beautiful. Hope your enjoying work and not getting too stressed. I'm taking you out tonight for a meal before we can snuggle back into our bed, so wear something nice. Love Mark xxx.'

Erica started to become excited, she had not been out wit Mark for a while now and hoping it would remove the feelings of Franky for a while. She quickly replied to Mark telling him she was fine and she can't wait for tonight. She then began to work again, her heart tussling about who she loved the most.  
\-------------------------  
Franky had just arrived at Bridget's office and took a seat opposite the women. Bridget had some aspects of Erica but at least Bridget was single.

"Hi Franky, how you feeling today?" Bridget starts cheerfully, moving from behind her desk, closing the opened door and sat in the chair near Franky. I replied that everything was fine and everything seemed okay on the unit. Erica had put Franky on these sessions to help her with her anger, and it was seeming to work, and make her more focused on getting out.

Franky was totally looking up and down Bridget that she's lost on the conversation. She watched her mouth and tongue move elegantly. Franky tries to ignore it as it was so wrong to love 2 women at the same time but soon enough she found herself leaping onto Bridget's lap and snogging her. Bridget resists it for a start but soon they were undressed (the door was locked and blinds closed before hand) and was soon having sex on the couch.  
\--------------------------  
It was the end of Erica's shift and it was not as eventful as she thought as she climbed into her car, ready to go and meet Mark at the restaurant. She looked in her mirror, sorting her hair out and doing her make up before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see no explicit parts yet.  
> I would like you to comment who you would love to be the first explicit scene; Franky/Erica, Franky/Bridget or Mark/Erica.  
> UPDATE: 2nd part tomorrow so it gives every one overnight to reply, as everyone I have so far said different things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short ish, but I need some ideas to help me and had lost a bit of interest.  
> May start some one shots alongside it, so I can use ideas when I want.got  
> sorry there's not much Marl/Erica, if you are a big fan of them let me know and ill do better next time.  
> Get Wentworth Season 1 DVD now, so I can watch it all properly.  
> No replies now till after the 6th as it's my birthday on the 6th.  
> I'll fit the explicit Erica/Franky and Bridget/Franky in one chapter hopefully in the next chapter after this, as there was loads of votes on each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the bits in the chapter, may loosely come from other fics, but was written out by me.   
> Just a heads up.

Mark and Erica sat down at a table and shared a bottle of wine as they ordered there meals, once they had finished the main course they shared a bowl of strawberries with chocolate sauce, enjoying feeding each other. Erica was relaxed and fully enjoyed the night so far but Franky was always in the back of her mind.

When they got home they went straight to bed and Erica let Mark make love to her. To help her find release she thought of Franky teasing her and fucking her with a strap on, sending her over the edge before they went to sleep.

\--------------------------------------  
The next morning Erica woke from her dream, the one that always finds its way into her head, leaving her wet and throbbing. She climbed out of bed, leaving Mark to sleep as she went in the shower, covering her mouth as she moaned Franky's name as she masturbated and a hard orgasm hits her. Once she recovered, she fully washed before getting out. She put on some smart and sexy clothes for work making sure she still looked professional before doing her hair and make up,

She headed downstairs, and once she had eat a few pieces of toast, she grabbed her bag and left for work, eager to see Franky.

30 minutes later, Erica had parked her car, locked it and was walking through the gates, past the yard where the women were all out. Erica searched the yard for Franky and soon found the Black haired women looking straight back at her, looking sexy and ready to play. As she walked past Vera who was watching the women in the yard, she asked her to bring Franky to her office in 20 minutes, and to make sure her diary is open till past lunch time. Once Vera had agreed, she rushed inside the building as she could feel and see Franky staring at her, looking her up and down, making Erica turned on and aroused. Erica grabbed herself a coffee and was glad when she finally made it in to her office, she put her bag down and sighs as she sat in her chair, turning the computer and laptop on, as she shuffles in the chair too try and ease her arousal, and now couldn't wait to see Franky properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading.   
> Remember if you have any ideas for this or a oneshot, let me know in comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, and I will update as soon as I can.  
> If you liked it and want me to do a story for you around Wentworth and these couples and characters then let me know.


End file.
